Malcolm Salipur
Malcolm Salipur is a Serbian-Australian Meta-Human living in the United States with the ability to produce an acidic toxin from his body known as the Inland Toxin, named after the Inland Taipan that bit him to kickstart his powers. He operates as a mercenary known as Taipan, paying homage to the snake that bit him. Due to his prowess in the art of assassination, Malcolm joined the Iron Order and became the defacto leader of the Brothers in Arms. Background Childhood and Early Years Malcolm was born in a Sydney hospital but was raised in the Outback of Australia. He lives a quiet life on a farm and liked to explore the desert around his home. One day, though, Malcolm encountered an agitated Inland Taipan, which bit him for getting too close. This bite transformed Malcolm's blank Meta-Gene, giving him the ability to generate an extremely potent poison. He managed to hide this until he moved to the United States. There he was discovered to be a Meta-Human and taken in by the government for testing. Terrified by this prospect, Malcolm accidentally released the toxin as a miasma from his breath and killed the agents who were holding him hostage. Unable to control this, Malcolm's miasma ended up killing everyone in the facility, even the other prisoners. Finding himself an outcast, Malcolm joined the mercenary group 330-X and utilized his power to go high into their ranks. Operation Mute Scream After a few years with 330-X and having become their leader, Malcolm accepted a job from the British Military. They were flown to the Arctic where they would protect Base 96, the base of the project Operation Mute Scream. As the warden of the complex, Malcolm's authority was almost unquestioned, only taking orders from the chief researcher, Collin Simmons. To keep the unruly and Meta-Powered prisoners in line, Malcolm would savagely make example of random prisoners, making him more feared than Simmons himself. As to not kill prisoners, Malcolm preferred to use hammers and other blunt objects to cause massive, but not lethal damage to the bodies of prisoners. During the riot in Base 96, Malcolm was given permission to kill prisoners, meaning he finally got to use his swords again. He fought the best out of all the staff, killing nearly half the prisoners single-handedly. However, once Malcolm reached Al Diggs, Malcolm was badly beaten. Al took a shank and sliced a large cut onto the right side of Malcolm's face, and Malcolm was left for dead. Despite this, however, he survived and managed to escape the compound before it exploded. He did this by murdering five inmates who were taking a helicopter to escape the complex. Malcolm, due to his Meta-Human abilities, was the only confirmed 330-X member to have escaped alive. Dark Director Storyline Malcolm returned in the Dark Director storyline, where he worked for Cardel Littman. To taunt agent D. Alistare and his team, Cardel began sending videos of Malcolm torturing and murdering various Innovation Taskforce agents. Malcolm, while a natural sadist and harboring an extreme hatred of the US Government, was shown to dislike the job Cardel had ordered him to do, but carried it out anyway. Later, Malcolm was sent by Littman to attack the Innovation Taskforce, but purposely retreat, leading them to Littman, and into a trap. Malcolm did this easily, injuring many IT agents, and leading Ryuu Kato into Littman's base. While Littman prepared, Malcolm dueled Ryuu. Malcolm's excellence in sword fighting even impressed Ryuu, but Malcolm was eventually defeated when Ryuu managed to kick him in the head and send him over a rail in Littman's warehouse. Malcolm wasn't seen after until he was arrested. Joining the Iron Order Malcolm was called by Collin Simmons to join the Iron Order, specifically its assassin division, the Brothers in Arms. During a small tournament between the members of the BoA, Malcolm was victorious, cementing him as the defacto leader of the faction. Malcolm's scar was also healed by Allison LeCroix (alias "Grace"), and they eventually became romantic partners. Malcolm also became close friends with Boris Kelochev (alias "Freezerburn") and developed a rivalry with Jack Ward, (alias "Deadeye"). Despite being the leader of the BoA, Malcolm is not on the Security Board of the Iron Order. Information Appearance XXX Themes * Novocaine - Fall Out Boy * XXX * XXX Personality XXX Likes XXX Dislikes XXX Hobbies XXX Abilities * Inland Toxin Generation - Malcolm was born with a blank Meta-Gene, meaning that when he was bitten by the Taipan, the gene was overridden and gave him the ability to generate an enhanced and acidic version of the Inland Taipan's venom. This enhanced toxin can now be excreted by Malcolm in numerous ways, by skin contact, as miasma, by blood, and even with his tongue. ** Poison Absorption - All poisons, contaminants, acids, and chemicals that Malcolm comes in contact with his body naturally absorbs, which makes him more powerful. ** Healing Block - The Inland Toxin cannot be fought off by healing factors, making him dangerous to even immortals. * Enhanced Condition - Due to constant training and years of toxin abuse, Malcolm's body is much more conditioned than normal people. * Assassination - As a freelance mercenary, Malcolm is extremely adept at performing assassinations. ** Enhanced Swordsmanship - Malcolm was taught swordplay by his mentor in 330-X, and became extremely talented as dispatching opponents with blades. ** Martial Arts Intuition - Malcolm was also taught various martial arts, and has mastered all of them. He is also adept at boxing. Paraphernalia * Dual Scimitars. * One Katana. * One Kukri. * Various throwing knives. * Various Flashbangs. * Vials of Inland Toxin. Limitations * While he is a sadist, Malcolm has a conscious and refuses to do jobs that violate his moral code. * Malcolm is not proficient with guns of any sort. * Despite his skill, Malcolm has been beaten in sword fights before. Trivia * XXX * XXX * XXX Category:Character Sheets Category:Male Characters Category:Villainous Vulture Characters